muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The King of Queens
thumb|300px|right|Arthur talks to Carrie about Sesame Street The King of Queens is a sitcom that aired on CBS from 1998 to 2007, about a working class couple living in Queens, New York. Mentions * In the second season episode "Flower Power," Doug takes Carrie to Coney Island to the carnival fair booths. One of the game booths has an Ernie doll. * In the third season episode, "Twisted Sitters," Doug and Carrie are watching Deacon and Kelly's kids while they are out of town. When Doug came back from work, Carrie told him that she and the kids were watching Elmopalooza three times in a row and fielded some tough questions about Bert and Ernie's relationship. * In the sixth season episode "Secret Garden," when Carrie sees Spence in his bathing get-up (a shower cap, blue robe and large scrub brush), she claims "he looks like Ernie, from Sesame Street." * In the eighth season episode "Sold-Y Locks," Robert Goulet tells Doug that he once performed in a Muppet special with Jamie Lee Curtis in which she sang a haunting duet with Fozzie Bear. * In a later season eight episode, "Four Play," Carrie and Arthur share the following exchange: ::Arthur: I've dealt with this type of character when I worked as a production assistant on a little show called Sesame Street. ::Carrie: You worked on Sesame Street? ::Arthur: Sure, from March of '76 to mid-March of '76. Anyway, I can't name names, but I had a similar situation with a large bird with an even bigger ego. ::Carrie: Big Bird? ::Arthur: You said it, I didn't. Connections * Leigh-Allyn Baker played Jessica in episode 902 "Affair Trade" * Peter Boyle played Frank Barone in episode 109: "Road Rayge" * Erik Estrada appeared in "Gorilla Warfare." * Joe Flaherty played Father McAndrew, priest at the Heffernan's Church * Brad Garrett played Robert Barone in episode 109: "Road Rayge" * Florence Henderson in episode 308: "Dark Meet" * William Hurt in episode 425: "Shrink Wrap" * Kevin James played Doug Heffernan * Robert Klein in episode 211: "Sparing Carrie" * Ricki Lake played Stephanie Heffernan, Doug's sister * Sam McMurray played Supervisor Patrick O'Boyle, Doug's boss * Anne Meara played Veronica Olchin, Spence's mother * Jenny O'Hara played Janet Heffernan, Doug's mother * Donny Osmond in episode 110: "Supermarket Story" and episode 217: "Meet By-Product" * Patton Oswalt played Spencer "Spence" Olchin * Doris Roberts played Marie Barone in episode 119: "Rayny Day" * Eric Roberts in episode 314: "Paint Misbehavin´" * Ray Romano played Ray Barone in episodes 109: "Road Rayge", 119: "Rayny Day" 208: "Dire Strayts" and 810: "Raygin Bulls" * Pat Sajak appeared in episode 317: "Inner Tube" * Adam Sandler in episode 909: "Mild Bunch" * Steve Schirripa in episode 116: "S'Ain't Valentine's" * Ben Stiller in episode 425: "Shrink Wrap" * Jerry Stiller played Arthur Spooner * Nicole Sullivan played Holly Shumpert * Vanna White appeared in episode 317: "Inner Tube" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions